Dangerous
by michael's pyt
Summary: Michael Jackson m/m fanfiction.


**Part 1**

The real gang members Michael was to have in his _Beat It_ music video were about to arrive. They had been rehearsing with him for a week now and he was surprised at how well behaved they were. During one of the breaks when Michael was sitting at his chair, one of the members walked up to him. Michael started getting a bit nervous, but he could tell the guy walking up to him wasn't nervous at all. He was muscular, and wore only an unzipped and sleeveless black, leather jacket which showed off his well fit body.

"Hey Michael," said the guy.

"Hi, how are you?" Michael said.

"I'm doing good. And you?" Michael said he was doing fine. There was a small moment of silence. "I just wanted to tell you, even though this pop music isn't my flavor, I'm glad you put me in your video and I'm thrilled to be in it for you."

"Oh, your welcome," said Michael. The guy stared into Michael's black shades for a moment.

"I like your shades," said the guy.

"Thanks. I like your jacket," said Michael.

"Thanks….my name's Tate." He put out his hand and gave Michael a firm strong hand shake. "Alright, seeya."

"See you later, Tate," said Michael.

The next day, Tate caught Michael during a break again. "Oh, it's you again," said Michael.

"Hey." Tate was drinking himself a can of coke. He looked at Michael for a moment then continued drinking his coke. Michael was staring right back at him. Tate extended the can of coke towards Michael. "You want some?"

"No," Michael chuckled.

"You don't have to drink from it. There's some paper cups over there." Tate pointed to the table to the right.

"No thanks, I don't drink coke." Tate nodded his head showing he understood. He couldn't stop looking at Michael. Tate just wanted to take him someplace private and give it to him. But Michael seemed like the guy to take things slow. He winced at the thought.

"Is something wrong," Michael asked.

"The coke is strong," Tate lied. There was a bit of silence. "You're a….nice looking boy."

"Thank you," Michael said. He smiled and blushed.

"I guess celebrities have to really keep up with their appearances if they know they're going to be all over television and magazines and stuff."

"Yeah, we do," Michael agreed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Tate asked. Michael shook his head. "What? A pretty boy like you don't have a girlfriend?" Michael shook his head again. The last day Tate would have a chance to see Michael was tomorrow. He had to make a move quick.

"I wanted to ask you something Michael. Would you mind visiting my mother tonight? For at least five minutes. She's a big fan of yours. She's sick and I'm sure seeing you would make her a lot well. I'm going to her house tonight, and maybe I could give you a ride."

"That would be nice, Tate, but how will I get home?"

"I can drive you home," he suggested. Michael told him that would be good.

They were in a deserted parking lot next to an abandoned building. Tate stopped the car and turned it off. It was pitch dark outside and the lights were far away. No one was around. The windows were tinted pitch black. No one would know what they were doing.

"Tate, why did you stop the car? And why did you stop it here? What are you doing?"

"You ask too many damn questions," Tate said. He stepped out his car, closed the door and opened the door into the back. Tate got himself into the back with Michael and slammed the door shut. He leaned forward for the button in the front to lock all the doors in the car. After everything was secured and locked and no one could interrupt them, he confessed to Michael. "My mother isn't sick."

"Then why did you tell me that?"

"So I could have you….alone." Tate immediately started kissing all over Michael's neck. Michael gasped. Michael pushed him away and Tate gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Tate was wearing nothing but his sleeveless black leather jacket again. He slipped it off and moved closer towards Michael. Michael's eyes rested on his chest and abs, then back into Tate's eyes. He began peeling off Michael's tight black pants and took off his shoes and socks as well. Good for him, he thought, that Michael wasn't resisting when he pulled down Michael's underwear. Michael's shirt was the last thing to take off.

Now that Michael was fully naked, Tate noticed him slightly backing away an inch. He took hold of Michael and turned him over, grabbing the sides of Michael's buttocks and positioning it for him. Michael was bent over, his ass in the air ready for Tate to give him what he had. He rubbed his hand over Michael's ass, then spanked it.

Tate unzipped his pants. It was all he needed to do since he wore no underwear for this specific occasion he planned. He slipped himself into Michael and thrusted. And he was swept away at how much he had in front of him. Michael was plump, round, and just had a damn fine one. Michael's coacoa colored ass wanted to make Tate get every bit of it. Michael moaned as much as a woman, thought Tate, and the sound of Michael's pleasure was like music to his ears.

Michael lowered his body so that he lay flat now. Tate's **** moved inside him. He stayed inside Michael, not pulling himself out, and just moved all around. "That's it, baby, yeeahhh…damn, this is a nice one," said Tate. Michael's long slender back lay naked underneath him. He went to back to banging Michael. The nice ass made a slight jiggle every time Tate went in. "This might make you sore." He banged his **** into Michael's ass even harder and faster. "I like this ass."

Michael cried out in pain as Tate screwed him like crazy. "It hurts," Michael said. But Tate didn't listen. "Ooohhh…" Despite the pain, Michael still liked it. Tate finally stopped. Michael could feel him cumming all over his back.

"Here's some whipped cream for the chocolate," said Tate. They were both breathing heavily trying to regain their breaths. Tate sat on Michael's ass, his legs on both sides of Michael's hips. He felt Michael move under him and Tate got off and sat at the edge of the seat. When Michael sat up, Tate grabbed a towel from the front driver's seat. "Let me wipe you off. I don't want my car dirty." Michael turned his back to Tate and he gently wiped the cum off Michael's back. When Tate was done, he wiped his own self clean, then zipped back up his jeans.


End file.
